Sentimientos Ocultos
by Danara-chan
Summary: No soy muy buena con las introducciones pero creo que les gustara. Dejen Review porfi!¿si!
1. Prólogo

Sentimientos ocultos

Sentimientos ocultos

PRÓLOGO

Hacia varias semanas que habían vencido a estrella oscura y nuestros amigos exceptuando Reena y Gaudy, habían tomado rutas diferentes. Amelia regresó a Seiloor, Zelgadis fue en busca de su cura, Filia se dirigió a Zeferia para criar a Val y poner una tienda de cerámica, donde vendía desde jarrones hasta tazas para el té, al lado del restaurante donde trabajaba la hermana de Lina y Zeros, bueno pues sirviendo a su ama como siempre.

Reena y Gaudy buscaban una espada para este, fuera aparte de estar ajusticiando bandidos por supuesto, cuando una explosión se oyó cerca del camino donde se encontraban.

-¿Reena que habrá sido eso?-pregunto Gaudy

-Vamos a averiguarlo-contesto Reena

Cuando llegaron al lugar de donde provino la explosión se encontraron con un anciano que estaba herido. Corrieron a ayudarle y cuando le hubieron curado las heridas le preguntaron al anciano de donde, quien o como había surgido esa explosión. Este le contesto que el había estado experimentando con unos productos de laboratorio muy... volátiles. Mientras el aciano se lo estaba explicando a Reena, el espabilado de Gaudy cogido un frasco y...

G-¿Qué es esto?

Anciano-¡¡NO TOQUES ESO!!

Inmediatamente después, una explosión hizo que Gaudy saliera disparado hacia un árbol y que se incrustara en él. Reena salió corriendo para socorrerle.

R-¿Gaudy estas bien?

G-¿Qué, donde, cuando...? ¿Por qué todo da vueltas? Y ¿POR QUÉ HAY DOS REENAS...?-dicho esto se desmayo

Reena se lo llevo en volandas (literalmente) al pueblo más cercano. Lo que ella no sabia es que después de ese día todo iba a cambiar, al menos para Gaudy.

Había pasado un par de semanas desde lo ocurrido con el anciano y nuestro joven espadachín parecía estar como siempre, tan alegre, despreocupado... pero no era así. Gaudy se sentía... ¿diferente?... no sabia como se sentía en realidad, solo podía pensar en una cosa, en Reena ¿pero porque?¿y porque ahora?¿seria que aquel golpe le abrió los ojos con respecto a su amiga ¿porqué la quería como amiga?¿no? Estas preguntas rondaban en la cabeza de Gaudy desde por la mañana temprano hasta que se acostaba. Reena se había fijado que su amigo y guardaespaldas estaba mas callado de lo normal, ya no hacia tantas pregustas estúpidas, además de estar siempre pensativo, cosa muy poco común, y esto le extraño, así que decidió ir a visitar a Amelia para que con la ayuda de esta le sonsacara a Gaudy que le pasaba, ya que cada vez que Reena le preguntaba que le pasaba o estaba en la musarañas como casi siempre, o eso es lo que parecía, o le decía que no le pasaba nada y le preguntaba el porque se lo preguntaba.

G-¿No vamos a buscar una espada para mí? ¿O le ha pasado algo a Amelia?

R-Noo, solo que hay una reunión de amigos

G-¿una reunión? ¿Tan pronto te quieren ver?

R- ¿es que no les hechas de menos?

G-Claro que si

R- Además todavía tardaremos una semana en llegar y con eso harán dos meses y medio ¿contento?

G-No seas así conmigo solo es que... ¿no será que quieres comer de gorra? ¿Verdad?

R-pues...-dijo rascándose la cabeza levemente y con una sonrisa de "me has pillado"

G-anda que...bueno pues vamos allá.

R-que fácil ha sido engañarle- pensó

De camino a Seiloor Reena se dio cuenta que Gaudy todas las noches escribía en un diario, ¿desde cuando? Esa noche tuvieron que dormir al raso

R-Gaudy busca leña

G-Vale

R-¿que le pasara? ¿Desde cuando escribe un diario? ¿No será que se esta aburriendo de mi? con lo que yo lo am...¿qué digo? si se aburre peor para él- pensaba mientras extendía su capa en el suelo

G-ya estoy –dijo cargando unas cuantas ramas y maderos

G-¿tienes fiebre?- cuando se dio cuenta que Reena estaba completamente colorada, ya que esta se sonrojó al haber sido pillada in fraganti en sus pensamientos.

R-Noo...bola de fuego-encendiendo la leña que su "compañero" había traído.

G-que descanses

R-igualmente-dicho esto se tumbó y se hizo la dormida al mirar que Gaudy no se acostaba

Gaudy estaba ensimismado mirando la fogata, las estrellas, a Reena de reojo...el empezó a escribir creyendo que su "amiga" estaba dormida.

_Querido diario, se que hace poco que escribo (desde lo del anciano) pero creo que esto me ayuda a continuar. Necesito alejarme, pensar con tranquilidad. No puedo esperar a que Reena se duerma siempre y creo que esta sospechando algo, más que nada porque cada dos por tres me pregunta que me pasa. Si ella supiera que si estoy así es por ella...necesito pensar y alejarme de ella porque un día me lanzare a por ella y entonces se acabo la amistad que tengo con...la mejor amiga que he tenido, ni siquiera Shilfi se compenetra tanto conmigo, además tenemos gustos parecidos: nos gusta las peleas y la comida (jajaja). Bueno tengo que descansar por que mañana llegaremos a Seiloor y quiero estar descansado para ver a mis amigos. PD. Lo mas probable es que no escriba en varios días porque seguro que nos quedamos hablando hasta tarde (eso me ayudara a despejarme, o eso espero) _

Después de escribir, guardo su diario y se acostó. Reena no le había quitado el ojo de encima y había visto que su "compañero" lo estaba pasando mal. ¿Pero porque no me dice lo que le pasa? Pensaba Reena. Al día siguiente, después de una buena caminata llegaron a Seiloor. Allí estaban todos: Amelia, Zelgadis, Filia con Val (todavía como huevo), Shilfi, Zeros que aunque no fue invitado fue de todas formas e incluso Luna (para desgracia de Reena).

R-HOLA...¿hermanita que haces aquí?

L-como Filia abrió la invitación delante mía...¿cuánto tiempo?-y mientras decía esto último le pegaba un capón a su querida hermana.-yo sin saber de ti ¿en cuanto?¿cuántos años?

Todos se quedaron estupefactos. Después de semejante escena se fueron al comedor para poder charlar tranquilamente. Paso poco tiempo cuando sucedió lo que Amelia y Reena esperaban, que Gaudy fuera al baño

G-¿dónde esta el baño?

A-esta por ese largo pasillo, al final a la derecha

G-vale, gracias

Cuando ya se hubo ido empezó la verdadera razón de que estuvieran allí.

Zel-Bueno ¿que se supone que le pasa? a mi me parece que esta normal

L-¿normal?

A-es que Reena me mando un carta diciendo que Gaudy estaba raro y que ella sola no podía sonsacárselo a si que me dijo que reuniera a todos nuestros amigos aquí

F-yo lo noto como siempre

Z- yo le noto turbado

Todos-¿QUEEEE?

S-¿por qué dices eso?

R-Sabía que le pasaba algo ¿sabes que es Zeros?

Z- Solo le noto turbado, como...no se...como si hubiera algo que no le dejara descansar

R-No lo entiendo, el anciano estaba bien

Todos-¿QUEEEE?

R-es que ayudamos a un anciano que estaba experimentando no se que y el listo de Gaudy cogió un frasco y BOOM y se estrelló contra un árbol

A-Gaudy tiene que estar acostumbrado a los golpes

R-¿qué has dicho Amelia? A-¿eh?...nada, nada

L-Pues podéis preguntárselo de camino a Strachan (ya se que no existe en Slayers)

Todos-¿QUEEEE?

L-En Strachan hay un curandero que creo que podría curar a Zelgadis y además lo que creo que le pasa es que quiere estar de nuevo con todos

R-¿tú crees?

L-Claro, además creo que quiere hacer algo más importante que atacar bandidos

S-creo que tiene razón

Mientras Shilfi dijo esto llego Gaudy

G-¿en que tiene razón?

Todos-este...veras...

R-en que deberíamos acompañar todos a Zel en busca de su cura

G- ¿Entonces no vamos a buscar una espada para mí?

A-Puedes coger una del ejército, son muy buenas y hasta que encontremos una espada mágica para ti puedes quedártela

L- Si quieres la encanto

Todos-¿QUEEEE?

L-Puedo encantarla pero no tendría ni punto de comparación con una que la hubiese fabricado alguien especializado

G-bueno...gracias

L-de nada, ¿por cierto, como conociste a mi hermana?

Así la tarde paso y todos se fueron a dormir porque todos tenían que descansar para comenzar el viaje, incluso Luna que había pedido vacaciones en el restaurante, además era la única que sabía donde estaba el pueblo de Strachan.


	2. Capitulo 1: Camino a Strachan

1º Capítulo: Camino a Strachan

1º Capítulo: Camino a Strachan

El sol había salido hacia varias horas al igual que nuestros amigos habían salido del castillo de Seiloor. Todo estaba tranquilo, Gaudy charlaba con Amelia, Filia hablaba con Shilfi sobre cerámica, Zeros preparaba una broma para Filia, Zel estaba callado como siempre y Luna había cogido a Reena por banda y no la pensaba dejar hasta que le contara todo lo que había estado haciendo.

L-¿se puede saber porque no has venido ni siquiera a visitarme?

R-Veras Luna es que no he podido

L-¿y se puede saber porque no has podido?

R-Pues...veras es que he estado pues...ocupándome de unos cuantos demonios ¿verdad Filia?

F-¿eh?... que yo sepa si claro. (Dicho esto continuo con su conversación con Shilfi)

L-ya pero después de estrella oscura, ¿qué? ¿Eh?

R-Pues... (A esto recibe un capón de Luna) auch!...

L-Bueno dejemos el tema, ¿se puede saber porque te importa tanto ese tal Gaudy? Si además es más estúpido que mi jefe

R-(se pone colorada como un tomate) pues... es mi amigo y me ha ayudado mucho, y además no es tan estúpido solo... bueno es un ingenuo y... bueno un poco tonto

L-¿quieres decir que es el típico buenazo? ¿Y que hace un chico como ese acompañándote?

R-(mira a Gaudy y se pone mas colorada aun) si...es un buenazo... ¿y que has querido decir que, que hace acompañándome?

L-Bueno con la poca paciencia que tienes y como decirlo hermanita... tu de buenaza tienes lo que yo de monja

R-eeeeeeeeh!!

L-¿algo que objetar?

R-Esto...no

G-yo si tengo algo que objetar (pensó ya que había escuchado el último comentario de Luna sobre su hermana)

A todo esto habían llegado a un pueblo bastante modesto que no tenía posada así que decidieron comprar comida y avanzar hasta que se hiciera de noche.

A-¿esta muy lejos ese pueblo?

L-Es un pueblo muy reservado y con decirte que viven en medio del Gran Lago (ya lo se, no existe)...

Todos-¡¡EL GRAN LAGO!!

R-pero eso es imposible, ese lago es como un mar de grande pero de agua dulce

A-además de que es un sitio muy mágico ya que en el mismo lago hay aguas heladas y manantiales de agua caliente...

Zel-y rodeado de agua dulces que pasan de calmada a turbias cuando les vienen en gana

L-correcto, ¿qué mejor sitio que en el centro de ese poder?

F-¿estas diciendo que hay una ciudad donde se unen las aguas heladas y las aguas de los manantiales?

Z-valla hay esta la ciudad perdida de los monjes de GEA... curioso

Todos-¿QUEEEE?

Z-¿No os los mencione? (con la cara de pícaro y bufón típica suya)

L-Creí que era la única en conocerlos en este grupo

R-¿quienes son?

L-ya lo sabrás

Llego la noche y con ello decidieron acampar en un llano cercano al camino. Todos estaban alrededor de una fogata y Reena y Gaudy acababan de terminar con el espectáculo, es decir, acababan de terminar de comer y Reena se fue a dormir pensando que si se acostaba cuando se levantara su hermana no seguiría allí. El resto del "pequeño" grupo hablaban unos con otros. Luego de un rato Luna se dio cuenta que Gaudy miraba a su hermanita de reojo mientras escribía en una especie de diario.

L-Gaudy ¿qué haces? ¿Qué escribes?

G-Esto... (Guardando el diario)... pues nada

L-Era un diario ¿no?

G-si... ¿por qué te resulta raro?

L-no por nada, porque como esta tan apartado...

G-bueno la verdad es que hace poco que lo escribo y...bueno...

L-no están acostumbrados a verte hacer algo que tenga que ver con la memoria ¿no?

G-... si, eso es-como lo lea y vea lo que pongo de su hermana me mata (pensó recordando el pánico que le tiene Reena)

L-bueno es natural que quieras tener intimidad, pero pensé que eras más...

G-¿tonto?, bueno todo el mundo se precipita en hacer prejuicios

L-valla no eres tan tonto ¿entonces porque te comportas así con todos?

G-bueno no es que sea un lumbrera pero no soy tonto, solo algo olvidadizo y como nunca me preguntan, claro que si no me acuerdo, para que ¿no?

L-Tu te acuerdas de mas cosas de las que dices ¿no?

G-Bueno como solo hablan de magia y como es tan complicada mejor no les hago caso y simplemente hago lo que me dicen

L-Claro, la magia es bastante complicada y si no la estudia desde pequeño resulta todo un laberinto ¿y porque no se lo dices?

G-la verdad, me gusta ver las caras que ponen cuando no me entero de las cosas además creo que se destensan jajaja

L-jajaja pero te ganaras buenos capones de Reena

G-no importa (mirando de reojo a Reena)

L-bueno te dejo que sigas escribiendo

G-gracias pero creo que me acostare que mañana habrá una larga caminata ¿no?

L-si, buenas noches

G-igualmente

Dicho esto se acostó y poco a poco el resto también. A la mañana siguiente, la primera en levantarse fue Luna y después de estirarse, levanto a todo el mundo y continuaron el camino. Cuando llevaban dos horas de camino un grupo de 30 bandidos ataco a nuestro "pequeño" grupo (nada relevante, Reena en dos bolas de fuego ya se había cargado a todos y cogió el dinero de los bandidos).

L-bueno ¿ya estas a gusto?

R-...si...auch! (capón de Luna)

L-haber si dejas algo para los demás

R-si, claro

S-déjala si de todas formas así acabamos antes ¿verdad Gaudy?

G-¿eh?...

Todos se miraron con cara de resignación

L-jajajajajaja, Gaudy tienes razón, jajajajajaja

Todos-¿qué? ¿Gaudy?

G-¿eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿De que se ríe?

Todos volvieron a mirarse y suspiraron a la vez

L-jajajajaja

Después del percance prosiguieron el camino y a esto que Luna se para en seco, se gira y se encara a Zeros

L-¿tú eras un demonio? ¿No?

Z-si, lo soy

L-y tu un dragón ¿no? (mirando a Filia)

F-si, claro

L-primero ¿qué hacen viajando juntos un demonio y un dragón? Se que tu estabas invitada (mirando a Filia) pero tu... (Dirigiéndose a Zeros) no.

Zel-Aparece y desaparece cuando le viene en gana.

L-Di lo que quieres

Z-Me ofende que me lo pregunten ¿es que no puedo estar interesado por la cura de Zel?

F-¿se puede saber a quien pretendes engañar, demonio de pacotilla?

R-eso no hay quien se lo trague

Z-¿A si? pues "eso es un secreto"

Zel-¿ya empezamos?

L-Bueno la verdad poco me importa porque no podrás entrar a la ciudad al menos no todo tu ser, bueno en realidad Filia tampoco

Todos-¿QUEEEE?

L-ni los demonios, ni los dragones pueden entrar en la ciudad y si quieren entrar tienen que dejar su parte demoníaca o parte celestial en unos talismanes que hay a las puertas de la ciudad

Z-¿y pasara con ellos? Es decir, alguien podría coger mis poderes del talismán

L-bueno tu eres el encargado de llevarlo bien guardado

Z-bien

L-por cierto hay algo que tengo que deciros...aunque pensándolo mejor os lo digo cuando estemos llegando a Strachan.

Así, y sin que nadie pudiera decir mas nada Luna prosiguió el camino y todos sin saber que hacer o decir ante la actitud autoritaria de Luna decidieron hacer lo que Reena hacia desde hacia rato, es decir, seguir a su hermana sin rechistar.


	3. Capitulo 2: A las puertas de Strachan

2º Capítulo: A las puertas de Strachan

2º Capítulo: A las puertas de Strachan

Ya hacia varios días desde que nuestros amigos decidieran iniciaran el viaje y la verdad Reena lo estaba pasando mal, porque entre que a Gaudy le pasaba algo pero no sabia que y que estaba su hermana con ella la verdad nuestra intrépida amiga estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria por no saber que hacer, que decir o como comportarse. Inaguantable para nuestra amiga pelirroja. De repente, Luna se dirigió al grupo...

L-Tengo que contarles algo acerca de la ciudad

R-¿si?

L-si, Amelia, Zelgadis, Gaudy, Shilfi y tu tendréis que pasar una prueba para poder entrar a la cuidad

A-¿y eso?

R-¿y por qué ni Zeros, ni Filia, ni tu tenéis que pasarla?

L-la prueba es para ver si sois dignos de entrar en la ciudad y con lo que respecta a porque ni Zeros, ni Filia, ni yo tenemos que pasar la prueba es porque Zeros y Filia se arriesgan mucho poniendo sus respectivas partes de demonio y dragón en los talismanes y esa es su prueba y lo que me concierne a mi es porque yo ya la pase cuando estuve aquí la primera vez.

Todos-aaaaaa

Zel-¿y porque nos lo cuentas ahora? ¿Acaso estamos llegando?

L-exacto

R-¿En que consiste la prueba?

L-pues es diferente para cada persona, dependiendo a que le tenga más miedo

Todos-¿QUEEEE?

L-la prueba es enfrentarse al mayor miedo de cada uno

R-me niego a estar rodeada de babosas-la verdad mi mayor miedo ya esta acompañándome en este viaje (pensó)

L-Reena, a lo mejor ni siquiera sabes cual es tu mayor miedo

De pronto llagaron al Gran Lago, y todos miraron a Luna expectantes

Z-Bueno ¿y ahora que?

L-calla

Luna se puso de rodillas frente al Gran Lago, se levanto he hizo una extraña reverencia y de repente un hilo de luz salió del mismo centro de la cuidad, que por supuesto no se veía desde donde estaban nuestros amigos. Cuando el hilo de luz llego donde estaban ellos, las aguas situadas debajo de la luz empezaron a levantarse y al entrar en contacto con la luz, el agua que se levanto y la luz se fundieron y crearon un camino de cristal. Ante la estupefacción general, Luna comenzó a caminar por el sendero que se había creado.

L-bueno,¿vienen o no?

Todos-si, claro ¬¬0

Amelia, Zelgadis, Shilfi, Reena e incluso Gaudy pensaban en la prueba

R-¿oye cuando tendremos que pasar la prueba?

L-cuando lleguemos donde están las aguas heladas y de los manantiales

Z-¿y cuando se supone que me voy a separar de mis poderes?

F-la verdad no me hace mucha gracia separarme de mi fuerza

Z-¿tienes miedo?-diciendo en modo de burla

F-a ti que te importa demonio déspota

L-calma, en el mismo momento que lleguemos a esa zona

Después de tres días caminando sin parar (ni siquiera Gaudy se atrevía a quejarse), llegaron a la zona de pruebas, es decir, llegaron donde las aguas heladas y aguas al punto de evaporarse se unían. Antes de que pasaran a esta zona...

Z-¿bueno y ahora que?

L-pues bien, Filia y tu intenten pasar a esa zona

F-¿intenten?

L-tranquila, Filia es para que aparezcan los talismanes

Z y F-bien

Ambos intentaron pasar pero una especie de campo de fuerza se lo impidió y de la nada surgieron dos talismanes. Tanto Filia como Zeros cogieron uno y al instante vieron que sus fuerzas mermaban y se derrumbaron al suelo.

Todos-¡¡Filia!!

Z- oye que yo también me he caído, ¿es que nadie me quiere?- dijo con cara de perrito degollado

Todos-NOOOO

Z- -.-0

L-¿cómo te sientes?

F-bien, algo débil pero bien

L-¿y tú?

Z-pensé que no preguntarían por mi pero ahora que lo dices pues creo que estoy igual que ella

L-bueno guardad esos talismanes como si fuera vuestra cosa mas querida

Z-lo es, porque supongo que sin el no tendré poderes cuando volvamos ¿no?

L-exacto, bueno ahora hay que seguir que quedan otros tres días de camino

Todos-¿QUEEEE?

R-tenemos que comer algo

L-esta bien

Después de estar un par de horas sentados en el camino comiendo lo poco que les quedaba de provisiones, siguieron caminando

R-oye ¿cuándo haremos las pruebas?

L-pues, la verdad, no tienen un lugar fijo ni un momento concreto

Zel-¿qué quieres decir?

L-cada uno pasara la prueba de forma individual, porque sino uno podría escudarse en la colectividad para no enfrentarse al miedo, así que cuando ven que es el momento se introducen en la mente del que tenga que pasar la prueba y reproducen el miedo que atormenta el alma de esa persona

A-suena terrorífico

S-¿y como se pasa la prueba?

L-pues depende a que le tengas miedo, porque no es lo mismo tenerle miedo a alguien, a algo o de algo

Zel-entiendo, ¿y si no la pasas?

L-pues apareces al borde del lago sin saber que ha pasado o que haces hay

A-menudo sistema de seguridad, piensan en todo

Z- con razón son tan desconocidos

L-cierto

Siguieron caminado cuando de repente Shilfi se paro en seco y se desmayo, menos mal que Gaudy la atrapo a tiempo de que se cayese al suelo.

R-¡Shilfi!

L-tranquila, esta pasando la prueba

Zel-porque ella primero

L-creo que es porque es la más débil del grupo

R-¿qué quieres decir?

L-cuanto mayor sea la fuerza espiritual, mas tiempo pasas en esta zona sin pasar la prueba

A-¿fuerza espiritual?

L-si, es la fuerza que tiene el alma, digámoslo como el potencial de cada uno

Z-seguro que Gaudy es el siguiente

Gaudy-¬¬0

L-yo creo que no

Todos-Oo?

_**En la cabecita de Shilfi... **_

En un gran vacío se encontraba Shilfi, algo desconcertada. De repente vio dos caras conocidas

G-Reena yo te quiero, quiero casarme contigo y tener una familia

R-¿y Shilfi?

G-¿Shilfi?

R-si

G-esa tonta, ¿pretendes que me enamore de esa tonta?

R-como dejas que te manosee...

G-es para que no se ponga a llorar la muy blanda

R-pues sí, pero yo no quiero se te tire encima así que dile que te deje en paz

G-esta bien

De repente, el aparente Gaudy se acerco a Shilfi que estaba al borde de la desesperación

G-Shilfi, quiero decirte algo

S-¿si?- con las lagrimas queriendo salir

G-Shilfi déjame en paz, no quiero volverte a ver, ni yo ni Reena queremos volver a verte ¿de acuerdo? Porque como te vea te las veras conmigo y no precisamente como amigo ¿entiendes?

Shilfi lloraba desconsolada, hasta que pensando en lo ocurrido, se levanto y dijo en alto

S-se que Gaudy ama a Reena y que Reena lo ama también, lo admito no tengo nada que hacer, pero ni Gaudy ni Reena son tan crueles, además somos amigos y no me creo ni media palabra de lo que me a dicho Gaudy si acaso es Gaudy

De repente, el supuesto Gaudy y la supuesta Reena desaparecieron y una voz retumbo en la cabeza de Shilfi

Voz-al admitirlo has pasado la prueba, y recuerda, Gaudy es tu amigo y no quiere hacerte daño ni Reena tampoco

S-lo se, lo se desde hace tiempo pero no quería admitirlo

Voz-bien, siento haberte hecho sufrir, ahora aparecerás de nuevo con tus amigos, por cierto no les digas nada de lo que ha pasado

S-de acuerdo En ese instante todo se hizo luz y Shilfi volvió en si

_**En el camino... **_

S- hola chicos

F-¿cómo estas?

S-bien, la verdad mejor que nunca

G-me alegro

S-gracias Gaudy -eres el mejor amigo que tengo (pensó)

Después de que Shilfi se recuperara, siguieron caminando y cuando menos se lo esperaban, Amelia se paro en seco y se desmayo pero Zelgadis estaba cerca de ella y la cogió.

_**En la cabecita de Amelia... **_

Al igual que Shilfi, Amelia apareció en un vacío, hasta que reconoció a una persona. Zelgadis estaba vestido de rey y ella de reina

A-¡Zel! Pero no la escuchaba, porque estaba con una doncella haciendo cosas que no debía

A-¿Zel? pero que... El aparente Zel soltó a la muchacha y se acerco a Amelia y la apuñalo en el costado

Zel-sabes, no te soporto mas, me case contigo para poder gobernar pero me canse de soportarte, así que cuando mueras yo me quedare con la corona y me casare con alguien a la que quiera de verdad y no con una niñata estúpida

Amelia estaba desconcertada y muy apenada pero cuando lo pensó detenidamente reaccionó

A-No se si Zel me quiere o no, pero él no es así, además aunque no me quisiera como lo quiero a él, él es mi amigo y no haría esto, también admito que me asusta la traición pero no pienso desconfiar de Zel.

De repente, al igual que como lo de Shilfi, el supuesto Zel desapareció y la misma voz se introdujo en la mente de Amelia

Voz-al admitir que le quieres y que te da miedo la traición has superado la prueba y recuerda que los buenos amigos no te traicionan

A-lo se

Voz-bien, siento haberte hecho sufrir, ahora aparecerás de nuevo con tus amigos, por cierto no les digas nada de lo que ha pasado

A-de acuerdo

Al igual que antes, todo se hizo luz y volvió en si

_**En el camino... **_

Zel-Amelia ¿estas bien?

A-si claro, muy bien gracias-nunca desconfiare de mi Zel (pensó)

Después de que Amelia se recuperara siguieron caminando hasta que anocheció. Llevaban varios días acampando en mitad de sendero que era lo suficientemente ancho como para darles la seguridad de que no se caerían al agua. La verdad es que si alguien tenia vértigo lo iba a pasar mal puesto que debajo del sendero cristalino solo se veía un gran vacío, como una gran catarata donde caían las aguas heladas y las aguas que estaban casi en ebullición. A la mañana siguiente se levantaron muy temprano y prosiguieron el camino Poco después de las doce de mediodía le llego el turno a Zel que se habría dado un gran golpe contra el suelo si no llega a se por Amelia y Filia.

En la cabeza de Zelgadis...

Zel se vio que volvía a ser humano, estaba eufórico cuando vio a Amelia. Él por fin podría decirle lo que sentía

Zel-Amelia yo... Pero Amelia lo interrumpió

A-valla, has conseguido tu cura por fin, menos mal porque ya me estaba cansando de ser tu "apoyo moral". Por fin puedo decirte que me dejes en paz, sabes me estaba cansando de ser la buena de Amelia y por fin me iré con un hombre de verdad. Así ella se iba marchando pero sin que Zel la perdiera de vista.

Zelgadis estaba totalmente desconcertado pero en cuanto reflexiono un poco se dio cuenta que esa chica no era su querida Amelia

Zel-Amelia no es así, ella es la mejor persona que he conocido y nunca se comportaría así. Se lo que me quieres decir, que no debería escudarme en que soy una quimera para no admitir que quiero a Amelia, porque lo admito la quiero y admito que ni yo mismo lo quería admitir porque me da miedo que las personas que quiero me engañen como izo mi abuelo Rezo

Dicho esto la supuesta Amelia desapareció y de nuevo esa voz apareció

Voz-Al admitir que la quieres y que tienes miedo de ello has pasado la prueba y recuerda que para llegar a ser feliz con alguien hay que arriesgarse

Z-ahora lo se, gracias

Voz-bien, siento haberte hecho sufrir, ahora aparecerás de nuevo con tus amigos, por cierto no les digas nada de lo que ha pasado

Z-de acuerdo

Como ya se sabe todo se hizo luz y volvió en si

_**En el camino... **_

A-Zel ¿estas bien?

F-menudas caídas que llevamos ¿eh?

Z-cierto, gracias Amelia, gracias Filia

Así cuando Zelgadis se hubo recuperado prosiguieron el camino. Todos se preguntaba si lo que Luna era verdad, porque Gaudy todavía no había caído y la verdad con la memoria que tiene uno no sabe que tipo de potencial se podría esperar (pensaban)

Zel-¿oye, el potencial ese, en que se basa?

L-pues es la fuerza mental además de la fuerza del corazón

R-¿qué?

L-la fuerza mental es la que la gente utiliza, muy por encima la verdad, pero se utilizan cuando aprendes cosas, razonas, reflexionas y cosas por el estilo, y la fuerza del corazón que es la mas importante bueno esa no hace falta que la explique ¿no?

Z-entonces porque han quedado sin pasar la prueba aun ellos, porque Gaudy no usa el cerebro y Reena no utiliza el corazón auch! (capón de Reena)

L-a lo mejor Gaudy es mas listo de lo que parece

R-eh! ¿Y yo que?

L-¿qué? Venga Reena no me iras a decir que te ofendió

Todos- -.-0

Estaba anocheciendo cuando Gaudy parecía mareado y se cayo pero Reena, Shilfi y Luna lo cogieron

En la cabeza de Gaudy...

Gaudy estaba confundido en medio de la nada, hasta que diviso a una querida amiga

R-Hola Gaudy tengo que hablar contigo muy seriamente

G-claro ¿qué pasa?

R-¿desde cuando no has hecho algo útil? ¿Eh? no esperaras que este acarreando contigo toda la vida ¿verdad?, así que...

G-Reena no lo digas-él estaba al borde de la desesperación porque la amaba y no quería separarse de ella y de eso se estaba dando cuenta ahora, no la quería como una mera amiga, era mas, es un deseo, un capricho, una necesidad, y no podía dejarla marchar

R-¿el que no quieres que diga? Que eres un zopenco estúpido, que lo único que hace es comer y estorbar. Gaudy no sirves para nada, antes al menos cuando tenias la espada de luz podías ser de utilidad pero ahora ¿qué? Si eres mas lento que un pulpo y tienes la memoria de un pez

G-Reena yo...

R-ni Reena ni nada, no quiero volver a verte así que largo y espero no verte nunca más

Gaudy ya no sabia que hacer ¿su Reena le había dicho eso? Eso no podía ser, Reena es chillona y le llama cerebro de medusa pero no era lo mismo, esta vez lo había dicho con malicia y desprecio...no podía ser, además de esos ojos emanaba odio y asco y Reena nunca le había mirado así, ella no lo despreciaba, no sabia si lo amaba como él la amaba pero ni mucho menos lo despreciaba. La amaba y desde hacia mucho tiempo y ahora se había dado cuenta

G-alto hay impostora, no soy tan tonto como piensa la gente, tu no eres Reena. Reena puede ser muy chillona y se enfada con facilidad pero ella no es malvada, sino no me gustaría como me gusta, porque me gusta todo de ella, incluso la forma en la que me grita, quiero decir, la amo y nadie me va a convencer de lo contrario poniendo a esta impostora, así que dime que pretendes con que me aleje de Reena porque no pienso dejarla nunca aun a costa de mi vida

Como ya había pasado antes, la falsa Reena desapareció ante el atónito Gaudy y apareció esa voz

Voz-al admitir que la amas y que tu mayor miedo es perderla has pasado la prueba y recuerda que el amor es un regalo y que hay que cuidarlo y que la paciencia es una gran virtud que tiene grandes recompensas.

G-lo recordare y gracias por ayudarme a averiguar lo que ni corazón sentía desde hacia tanto tiempo

Voz-bien, siento haberte hecho sufrir, ahora aparecerás de nuevo con tus amigos, por cierto no les digas nada de lo que ha pasado

G-vale Como lleva siendo costumbre se hizo luz y volvió en si.

_**En el camino... **_

R-¿estas bien?

G- muy bien-te quiero mi pequeña Reena(pensó)

Después de esto decidieron acampar ya que ya se estaba haciendo de noche. Luna estaba algo pensativa ella había llegado casi a las puertas sin pasar la prueba cuando estuvo la primera vez en este lugar y su hermana podía que le pasara lo mismo incluso podría que llegara a las puertas y allí mismo pasar la prueba y eso significaría que su hermanita tiene mayor potencial que ella. La verdad, se sentía orgullosa de su hermanita pero no quería que lo supiese porque si lo supiese le perdería el respeto o al menos eso pensaba.

R-Luna, por cierto ¿cuando viniste aquí?

L-¿te acuerdas de aquella vez que la mujer de mi jefe se puso enferma de gravedad?

R-si, me acuerdo que estuviste varias semanas por ahí y que padre se tuvo que quedar en casa para no dejarme sola

L-pues vine aquí porque estos monjes son muy poderosos y sabios

R-viniste por la cura...ya se me hacia extraño que tu jefe te diera vacaciones, por cierto, ¿como las conseguiste?

L-¿el que?

R-las vacaciones para venir con nosotros

L-pues veras Reena, llevo tanto tiempo en esa taberna que mi jefe ha llegado a cogerme estima y aprovechando que en esta época del año apenas viene gente a la taberna...

R-estas aquí

L-exacto

Zel-¿cuánto falta para llegar?

L-si mantenemos el ritmo, a la hora de comer llegaremos

Todos-menos mal

Así todos se fueron a dormir para poder mantener el ritmo de la marcha y llegar a la hora de comer a la ciudad. A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron temprano y siguieron la marcha. Luna miraba de reojo a su hermana para ver cuando pasaría la prueba y cuanto mas tiempo pasaba mas preguntas le asaltaban ¿por qué tardaran tanto tiempo?¿tendrá mas potencial que yo?¿cómo es que teniendo el potencial que tiene no lo ha aprovechado? creo que tendré que enseñarle un par de cosas.

L-estamos a menos de una hora de camino

R-¿a menos de una hora?

L-Si

Zel-ya estamos muy cerca, menos mal

F-¿y la prueba de Reena?

L-ya la pasara

Faltaba menos de media hora de camino para llegar a las puertas de la ciudad y Reena se sentía pesada y empezó a marearse y a caer pero Gaudy la cogió.

_**En la cabeza de Reena... **_

Como en anteriores ocasiones todo era un gran vacío, hasta que vio la cara de alguien muy importante para ella.

R-hola Gaudy, tienes mala cara ¿qué te pasa?

G-¿qué que me pasa? que estoy cansada de ti, eso es lo que me pasa, que no te aguanto, no aguanto tus gritos, tus tonterías, tus niñerías, pero si pareces un niño pequeño, si he dicho niño, porque el carácter que tienes y que eres mas plana que una tabla de planchar pareces un chico y sabes que, me piro, me canse de ti y me...

R-no Gaudy, no por favor...

G-si Reena, me canse de ti y me voy. Adiós, no quiero volver a verte nunca mas y que te valla bien, eso si, seguro que estarás mas sola que la una porque mas paciencia que yo no creo que la encuentres y ningún hombre normal te soportaría mas de dos segundos

R- no Gaudy no te vallas no quiero estar sola, no quiero que te vallas porque yo...yo...YO TE QUIERO, no quiero estar sola pero tampoco quiero estar con otro, solo quiero estar contigo.

G-JAJAJAJA, no me hagas reír, ¿tu querer a alguien que no seas tu misma? JAJAJAJA

R-¿Gaudy?¿quien eres impostor? No se como no me he dado cuenta antes, TU NO ERES GAUDY, él es la persona mas buena del mundo entero, también el mas ingenuo y siempre me a apoyado, así que dime quien demonios eres

Dicho esto el supuesto Gaudy desapareció y la voz apareció por última vez.

Voz-te has comido el orgullo por una vez y has admitido lo que sientes por él y que te asusta pasar el resto de la vida sola y con eso has pasado la prueba y recuerda que sentir amor, amistad... no es una debilidad sino todo lo contrario el amor es la fuerza mas fuerte del universo, mas fuerte incluso que las fuerzas del destino.

R-gracias, lo recordare.

Voz-bien, siento haberte hecho sufrir, ahora aparecerás de nuevo con tus amigos, por cierto no les digas nada de lo que ha pasado

R-claro

Dicho esto todo se hizo luz y Reena volvió en si

_**En el camino... **_

G-¿Reena estas bien?

L-Reena tengo que admitirlo, me sorprendiste

R-¿Que?

L-nunca pensé que tuvieses tanto talento pero que no se te suba a la cabeza ¿entendiste?

R-claro ¬¬0- como para oponerse aunque me gusto que me lo dijera

G-Venga te ayudo a levantarte

R-si gracias-es único, te quiero Gaudy (pensó)

Cuando Reena se hubo recuperado siguieron la marcha y en poco menos de media hora, veinte minutos llegaron a su destino. Unas grandiosas puertas de cristal se alzaban ante ellos y detrás de ellas una grandiosa cuidad en la cual viven los monjes de GEA.


	4. Capitulo 3: Strachan, la ciudad de la re...

3º Capítulo: Strachan la ciudad de la reflexión y la sabiduría  
  
Nuestros amigos se encontraban delante de las monumentales puertas de la cuidad. Había que subir unas escalinatas para poder llegar a la puerta, cuando todos estaban encima de las escalinatas y se dirigían a la puerta, Luna se detuvo y miro hacia atrás  
  
R-¿qué es lo que pasa? L-solo mira, es todo un espectáculo  
  
Cuando Luna hubo dicho esto, el sendero de donde venían empezó a iluminarse y comenzó a desquebrajarse. El cristal dejo de brillar y se rompió apareciendo en el lugar del sendero de cristal uno de agua cristalina que se derrumbo encima de esa especie de catarata que había debajo del sendero que anteriormente era de cristal, haciendo que nuestros amigos casi se cayeran debido al movimiento sísmico que provoco. Esta agua que había cubierto ese vació empezó a congelarse y a hervir hasta que se unieron las aguas heladas de un lado y las aguas en ebullición del otro.  
  
Z-todo un espectáculo A-impresionante S-y que lo digas L-bueno,¿seguimos? Todos-¡SI!  
  
Antes de que nadie pudiese llamar a la puerta, esta se abrió sola dando a parar a la calle principal de la cuidad, dejando ver al fondo como un gran monasterio de piedra. Todo los edificios eran de los mas sencillo, de piedra con decoraciones de madera y cristal, tanto casas como tabernas, como tiendas etc... Las gentes de allí vestían todos igual, con unas túnicas muy sencillas, y calzaban igual. Todo parecía estar en perfecta armonía y paz. De pronto un hombre de unos ¿30 años? se acerco al grupo. Este tenia unas túnicas algo diferentes al de los demás pero seguía siendo de lo mas sencilla.  
  
Hombre-hola Luna ¿cómo te ha ido? L-Bien, gracias por preguntar Creto C- no hay de que ¿estos muchachos son amigos tuyos? L-si, este es Zelgadis, esta chica Amelia, este muchacho es Gaudy, aquella Shilfi, ella es Filia, este Zeros y esta de aquí es mi hermana pequeña C-¿tu hermana?¿Reena? mucho gusto, es todo un placer conocer al fin a la hermana pequeña de Luna R-igualmente L-¿cómo te acordaste del nombre de mi hermana? Hace mucho tiempo ..................... C-bueno Luna, sabes muy bien que nunca se me olvidan las cosas y menos los nombres de las personas y menos si son familiares de unas de las mejores alumnas que a tenido el monasterio que haya venido de fuera de la ciudad. L-gracias Creto, tan gentil como siempre. C-bueno supongo que tendrán hambre, así que síganme. Después de que coman, se aseen y descansen verán al gran sabio.  
  
Dicho esto, todos siguieron al hombre hasta que llegaron a una especie de posada donde se hospedan todos aquellos que vienen de fuera de la ciudad, es decir que estaban solo ellos. Una gentil mujer les preparo abundante comida y les indico donde estaban las habitaciones de cada uno. Después de esto les dijo que descansaran que aunque todavía era de día mejor que descansaran pues mañana tendrían que estar despejados. Así lo hicieron, después de comer y ducharse todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar. Todos y cada uno de ellos durmieron profundamente todo lo que quedaba de día y toda la noche. Ciertamente estaban exhaustos después de casi una semana de caminata casi sin descanso. Al día siguiente la primera en levantarse, como de costumbre, fue Luna que fue despertando a los demás. Cuando todos estuvieron despiertos, llego Creto y les dijo que desayunarían con el gran sabio en el monasterio, así todos se fueron con Creto al gran monasterio. Mientras se encaminaban al monasterio, Reena no paraba de pensar en una cosa ¿Luna alumna?  
  
R-oye Luna, ¿tu has sido alumna del monasterio de aquí? L-bueno he sido alumna pero no como tu crees R-¿eh? no entiendo C-es que aquí todos somos alumnos del gran sabio, incluso ustedes ahora sois alumnos de él Zel-todos aquellos que busquen sabiduría para bien será dada por el sabio convirtiéndose en vuestro maestro y profesor Todos-¿qué? Zel-es lo que pone aquí-señalando un escrito de una pared del monasterio puesto que ya habían llegado C-así es, muchos de nosotros vinimos aquí en busca de sabiduría y nos quedamos aquí porque es el mejor lugar del mundo para la gente que busca la sabiduría mas allá del beneficio que esta puede dar L-Creto llevaba menos de un año aquí cuando llegué, y fue muy amable conmigo C-bueno eso no fue difícil puesto que eres una persona muy agradable L-gracias,¿bueno entramos? Supongo que el gran sabio estará esperando C-cierto  
  
Y dicho esto se adentraron al gran monasterio y en una gran sala con abundante comida se encontraba un anciano con cara amigable. Cuando el anciano vio a Luna una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.  
  
Sabio-hola amiga Luna ¿cómo te ha ido todo este tiempo? L-pues muy bien-mientras decía esto le daba un gran abrazo al anciano Sabio-bueno y ¿quienes son estos muchachos? Luna fue presentando uno a uno. Sabio- ósea que esta muchachita de aquí es tu hermana pequeña L-exacto Sabio-Reena acércate Reena se acerco al anciano que la miraba como si la estuviese examinando Sabio-tienes unos ojos muy hermosos ciertamente y llenos de vida y fulgor Reena parecía un tomate listo para ser recogido Sabio-también parece que este poco acostumbraba a los piropos-dijo con una amplia sonrisa R-gracias, gran sabio Sabio-no hay que darlas, pero llamadme Ixion Zel-siento parecer impaciente pero es que.............-Ixion no le dejo terminar I-llevas demasiado tiempo buscando una cura ¿no? Zel-¿como lo has sabido? I-bueno pues porque yo soy quien reproduce vuestros miedos y quien digamos os examina para que podáis entra o no en la ciudad S-ya decía que su voz me resultaba familiar Zel-¿y bien? I-bueno la verdad es una cura muy antigua y tuve que buscar el libro donde estaba para no equivocarme en las proporciones de los ingredientes, claro que con la pócima que yo te de no será suficiente para que vuelvas a ser humano puesto que la otra pócima que completa la que yo te he hecho la tendrás que hacer tu, y tendrás que buscar los ingredientes Zel-entonces ¿conoce la cura? I-claro muchacho Z-¿por qué es tan enrevesado? I-Porque el conjuro del cual es cura es poderoso y enrevesado S-¿y porque es tan complicado? I-porque sino todo el mundo podría convertir a quien quisiera en quimera y todo seria un caos entre transformaciones y curas Zel-¿tardara mucho en hacerme la pócima? I-la hice ayer cuando ustedes acababan de llegar pero tiene que estar 24 horas en reposo sin que nadie la toque, por cierto te aconsejo que no te la bebas hasta que tengas la otra preparada y lista. Zel-bien  
  
Todos desayunaron opíparamente y Ixion les dijo que deberían hacerse con provisiones para el camino de vuelta. Luna se quedo con Ixion para hablar.  
  
I-bueno Luna ¿no piensas afrontar tu miedo nunca? L-a ti no hay quien te engañe I-pues claro L-creo que no me odia, pero sigue teniéndome un miedo atroz I-pero Luna es que es normal, no porque la pegues cada vez que diga o haga algo que no te agrada o algo que no este del todo bien no va tenerte respeto eso hay que ganárselo de otra forma L-ya pero es que............ya no se como tratarla, si como niña o como mujer I-yo creo que deberías empezar a tratarla como a una mujer, porque aunque a ti no te lo parezca es mas madura de lo que crees aunque sigue siendo todo un huracán L-si es lo que crees, por cierto ¿cuál fue su mayor miedo?¿enfrentarse a mi? I-ese era el segundo, pero mira que te gusta que te tenga miedo, eres todo un caso L-bueno, la verdad es que si, por cierto ¿crees que tiene mucho talento? porque yo si, la verdad me sorprendió, ha mejorado mucho desde que se fue de casa I-a mi también me impresiono, nunca había visto a nadie con tanto talento, incluso tiene mas que tu y eso que creía que tu eras la mas poderosa y talentosa de las hechiceras, y aunque todavía seas la mas poderosa, tu hermanita te ganara algún día y creo que no muy lejano L-lo se, y estoy orgullosa I-¿y porque no se lo dices? L-pues..................porque se le subiría a la cabeza y eso es lo peor que puede pasar a una hechicera I-cierto, otra cosa, voy a darle el libro L-¿el libro?¿el que guarda los secretos de la magia de fuerza espiritual o como lo que es, la fuerza del corazón y de la mente? I-si, ahí están todos los conjuros habidos y por haber de esta magia y creo que tu hermana es merecedora de recibir esa sabiduría y si no te importa me gustaría hablar con ella a solas. L-claro, ahora mismo voy a buscarla-aunque me hubiese gustado ser yo quien poseyese ese libro, me halaga que sea mi hermana, estoy muy orgullosa de mi hermanita(pensó)  
  
Luna fue a buscar a su hermana que estaba en la casa-posada donde habían pasado el día anterior. Esta estaba pensando en la visión si se le puede llamar así a la prueba que pasó para entrar a la ciudad, mientras los demás estaban buscando las provisiones para la vuelta. No paraba de pensar en que haría ahora que había afrontado que quiere a Gaudy, es mas no lo quería lo amaba y no lo quería reconocer, pero era demasiado evidente para ella misma y no podía ocultárselo a si misma. ¡pero porque me pasa esto a mi! ¡porque de ese cerebro de medusa! ¡pero si es idiota! se auto reprochaba, cuando su hermana la saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
L-Reena Ixion te quiere ver, quiere decirte algo R-voy Y mientras Reena salía de la casa-posada entraron el resto de compañeros con las provisiones. S-¿Reena donde vas? C-a ver al gran sabio ¿no es así? R-si, ¿cómo lo supiste? C-¿por qué que mi túnica es ligeramente diferentes a la de los demás? R-pues...........no se C-porque soy uno de los ayudantes de el gran sabio y cuando el gran sabio nos deje seré uno de los candidatos a ocupar su puesto, y francamente espero que eso ocurra dentro de mucho pero mucho tiempo Z-¿no quieres ocupar ese puesto de poder? C-me honraría mucho llegar a ser el gran sabio algún día pero ni estoy preparado ni quiero que le pase nada a Ixion L-es un gran hombre con un gran corazón C-ciertamente R-bueno que me tengo que ir, que me esta esperando L-pero ¿todavía estas aquí? R-ya me voy  
  
Dicho esto Reena se fue al monasterio en busca de Ixion, mientras los demás se quedaron en la casa-posada. Todos estaban muy pensativos, incluso Zeros y Filia que no habían tenido que afrontar su mayor miedo, pero es que esa ciudad inspiraba a la reflexión y al reposo. Ixion estaba en la gran biblioteca del monasterio, ojeando algunos libros y papeles que parecían muy antiguos cuando Reena entro en la sala se quedo de piedra al ver tanta cantidad de libros juntos, tendría que haber mas de 10.000 libros clasificado por temas y por antigüedad. Verdaderamente tendría que ser la biblioteca mas grande del mundo y desde luego la mas grande que ella había visto.  
  
I-Reena acércate R-si, claro I-Reena voy a ser franco contigo, me impresionaste R-¿si? I-si Reena, tienes gran talento, mas de lo que yo hubiese imaginado nunca R-¿en serio? gracias I-no tienes porque darlas, Reena te voy a hacer una pregunta aunque ya se la respuesta ¿quieres aprender mas conjuros, hechizos, invocaciones y maldiciones? R-siiiii, claro que si, me encanta aprender hechizos nuevos y poderosos I-te voy a dar un libro que a pasado en el monasterio cogiendo polvo demasiado tiempo R-¿en serio?..........no puedo aceptar algo tan antiguo I-¿y tu eres la ladrona de tesoros de la que oído hablar? R-bueno es que yo no se lo quito a mis amigos I-me honra que me consideres tu amigo, pero no me lo estas quitando sino que te lo estoy dando R-bueno siempre es bueno saber mas, por cierto ¿son hechizos poderosos? I-son todos los hechizos, conjuros, invocaciones y maldiciones habidas y por haber que utiliza la fuerza espiritual como fuente de energía. R-¿entonces para que tenéis tantos libros? I-bueno, algunos son copias de parte del libro que te voy a dar, otros son de libros de magia negra, blanca, y astral, otros son de historia, otros de matemáticas etc......... R-¿es muy grande? I-es mas extenso de lo que parece ya que es un libro mágico y te enseña mientras duermes R-¿cómo? I-se adentra en tus sueños y te enseña desde lo hechizos mas simples a los mas complicados y poderosos R-¿y como te los enseña? I-bueno, el alma de la creadora del libro, es decir de quien lo recopilo todo, esta en el libro y se libera cuando alguien digno de ser su aprendiz se hace cargo del libro, de esta forma invade tus sueños y en ellos te enseña todo lo que sabe y como todo, tiene que empezar por lo mas sencillo. R-¿cree que soy digna de ser su alumna? I-claro que si Reena sino no te lo daría R-gracias por confiarme algo así I-no hay de que, bueno vamos por el libro R-bien  
  
Así ambos se dirigieron a una la habitación de Ixion, y de la cómoda de este saco un libro diminuto que iba colgado de una cadena  
  
I-cuélgatelo y cuídalo y lo mas importante, Reena cree en ti misma sin ser creída o egocéntrica puesto que tu tienes un gran futuro R-gracias I-ahora ve con tus amigos y descansa que mañana iréis de vuelta R-si, que hay mucho por hacer I- que tengas suerte R-¿no lo veremos mañana? I-no, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, despídeme de tus amigos y de tu hermana R-bien y.......... -sin que Reena pudiese terminar I-de nada Reena-dicho esto se marcho de nuevo a la biblioteca  
  
Reena volvió con sus amigos y les contó lo que le había dicho el anciano. Todos se quedaron mirando el librito con cara de escepticismo, pero el que mas Zeros ya que no creía que fuese una magia poderosa lo que enseñara esa cosita de libro que no radiaba poder mágico alguno. A la mañana siguiente Creto le dio a Zelgadis la pócima y la receta de la otra, además de donde podría encontrar los ingredientes necesarios. Le dijo que esta también necesitaba un día de reposo y que cuando esta estuviera lista que se tomara la que le dio el anciano y que esperara 72 horas para tomar la segunda. También dijo que después de una semana de haberse tomado la segunda empezaría los efectos y que por cada año que allá pasado como quimera seria un día para la transformación completa en humano de nuevo. Aunque a Zel le molestara que fuese tan tediosa y lenta la cura estaba contento de por fin tener la solución en las manos. Así todos salieron de la ciudad y cuando todos estaban en las escalinatas de entrada de la misma, la luz volvió a salir (ahora sabían que salía del monasterio) y les volvió a crear el camino de cristal. Tres días mas tarde, cuando salieron de la zona de prueba, los talismanes desaparecieron y Zeros y Filia volvieron a sentirse mas fuertes ya que sus partes demoníacas y celestiales habían vuelto a ellos. Tres días mas pasaron hasta que llegaron a tierra firme y volvió a ocurrir lo que ellos ya habían visto cuando llegaron a la ciudad. Allí comienza la búsqueda de los ingredientes que hacia falta para la cura de Zelgadis. 


	5. Capitulo 4: En busca de los ingredientes...

4º Capítulo: En busca de los ingredientes 1ª parte  
La organización y el 1º ingrediente  
  
Había transcurrido una hora desde que llegaron a la horilla del lago. Estaban descansando y planeando como iban a iniciar la búsqueda.  
  
Zel-según esto necesitamos 7 ingredientes: Un pétalo de una flor llamada "lirio del bosque" que se encuentran en unos bosques cercanos al pueblo de Zeferia, un trozo de un metal llamado "zafiro blanco" que se encuentra en unas montañas cercanas a la ciudad de Tec, savia de un árbol llamado "árbol de la noche triste" que se encuentra en un bosque en las montañas de Katar, agua del manantial sagrado que se encuentra también en las montañas de Katar, un pelo de una ninfa, un trozo de cuerno de minotauro y por último una lagrima de unicornio. F-la cosa parece difícil A-¿y dónde se supone que están las ninfas, los minotauros y los unicornios? L-yo se donde puedes encontrar ninfas, pero minotauros y unicornios......... Z-yo se donde hay minotauros, lo difícil seria lo de cogerle un trozo de cuerno F-¿y piensas decirnos donde están o simplemente vas a decir que es un secreto? Z-pues............no se me lo pensare F-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Namagomi!!!!!!!! R-Zeros no me vengas con tonterías que no tengo ganas de enfadarme Z- vale, vale pero lo diré mas tarde cuando ya lo hayamos planeado A-bueno pero ¿y los unicornios? G-yo se donde hay Z-Gaudy, ¿estas diciendo que tu sabes donde hay unicornios? G-si, ¿qué tiene de raro? Z-pues que los unicornios son muy reservados y no se presentan ante mucha gente G-¿a si? bueno yo se donde hay uno porque cuando era pequeño me lo encontré con una herida en una de sus patas, lo cure y desde entonces siempre que he ido por ese sitio lo he visto e incluso me deja que le toque el cuerno-dijo feliz Z-ósea que tienes el favor de un unicornio, valla que interesante, eso ayudara a que nos dé lo que necesitamos F-¿desde cuando te interesa que Zelgadis se cure? Z-bueno mi querida Filia, eso es un secreto F-¡¡¡¡¡Namagomi!!!!! L-bueno, ya basta, que yo tengo que volver al restaurante, que mis vacaciones se acaban. Si queréis yo se donde están esos lirios, están cerca del restaurante y así me hacéis compañía de vuelta a mi casa y Filia podrá dejar a cargo el huevo de Vargaf a Jiras. F-buena idea, porque no creo que sea bueno que Vargaf este dando tantas vueltas, además todavía le queda casi medio año para que salga del cascaron. R-yo también creo que es buena idea, además si mi memoria no me falla, en Zeferia había un hombre que tenia los mejores mapas de todo el interior de la exbarrera-además así mi hermana no podrá decirme luego que me quede con ella porque seria dejar a mis amigos tirados, es la excusa perfecta(pensó) L-cierto, así que vamos ya.  
  
Y sin esperar respuesta de nadie se levanto del suelo y empezó la caminata. El camino seria largo pues tendrían que pasar por Seiloor para que Amelia le contara a su padre y después de esto dirigirse a Zeferia. Había pasado varios días desde que iniciaran el camino hacia Seiloor y Reena no había aprendido nada de lo que se supone que tendría que aprender del libro que Ixion le había dado.  
  
R-no lo entiendo L-¿el que? R-¿eh? nada solo estaba pensando en voz alta A-¿en que pensabas? R-en nada, es que Ixion me dijo que este libro me enseñaría...... L-mientras dormías R-¿y tu como lo sabes? L-porque Ixion me hablo sobre el libro R-¿y sabes porque no me ha enseñado nada? L-¿duermes con el? Es decir ¿lo llevas colgado mientras duermes? R-no L-entonces es normal, el libro solo reacciona cuando esta en contacto con la persona que lo merezca pero cuando esta dormida puesto que así pasa desapercibido R-ah, pues eso me podías haber dicho antes L-creí que Ixion te lo había mencionado A-chicos, estamos llegando  
  
Así era, ya habían llegado a la cuidad. Cuando llegaron al castillo, Amelia le dijo a su padre que ayudaría en la búsqueda de los ingredientes y que si podía tener un laboratorio listo para cuando volvieran con los ingredientes. Phillionel no se opuso además estaba alegre por Zelgadis, pues se le veía algo menos serio, mas animado, claro que era normal después de tanto tiempo por fin había logrado encontrar la cura y aunque todavía quedaba bastante para volver a ser humano, le alegraba saber que definitivamente volvería a serlo, porque ya hacia tiempo que había perdido la esperanza. Después de comunicarle a Phillionel lo planeado tomaron provisiones y se dirigieron hacia Zeferia.  
  
El primer día de camino a Zeferia transcurrió sin muchos problemas, alguna que otra banda de ladrones incauta pero nada serio. Gaudy estaba algo pensativo, aunque ya sabia que amaba a Reena lo que ahora no le dejaba tranquilo era el hecho de decírselo y de ser correspondido. No tenia claro si decírselo o no, porque si no era correspondido lo mas seguro era que se separaran y él no quería eso, muchas veces pensó que si veía a Reena feliz no haría falta decirle lo que siente por ella pero eso seria de cobardes y poco honesto, así que decidió que tenia que confesárselo, ahora el problema era el cuándo y el cómo. Su cabeza daba vueltas al tema como una abeja a su colmena, no pensaba en otra cosa, pero cada vez que veía a Reena echarle el ojo con cara de preocupación vaciaba su cabeza de pensamientos y ponía una gran sonrisa y con esto Reena dejaba de mirarlo. Gaudy sabia que Reena estaba preocupada por su comportamiento pero no podía evitarlo. Por su parte, Reena estaba en similar situación, no sabía que hacer, sabía que si se dejaba llevar por el orgullo mucho mas tiempo al final Gaudy acabaría marchándose y eso es lo que mas tenia incluso mas que enfrentarse a su hermana. Miraba de vez en cuando a Gaudy y lo encontraba pensativo como últimamente llega a ser costumbre, y cada vez que se daba cuenta que le miraba, veía como intentaba que ella no se preocupase sacando una bonita sonrisa, cosa que a Reena le preocupaba aun mas porque eso quería decir o que no confiaba lo suficientemente en ella como para contárselo o es que era tan serio que no quería que nadie lo supiese, ambos casos no le gustaban a Reena pero no sabía que hacer. Amelia y Zelgadis también estaba pensando en su situación amorosa, los únicos que parecían que no estaban en un conflicto con el corazón era Luna, Zeros(que intentaba sacar de sus casillas a Filia)y Filia (que intentaba no caer en las provocaciones de Zeros). Por su parte Shilfi observaba el comportamiento de Reena y Gaudy, aunque debería estar triste por haber perdido a Gaudy, estaba contenta porque sabia que ambos se amaban y porque ella sabia que algún día ella tendría a alguien que la amase como Gaudy amaba a Reena, así que decidió que a partir de ahora intentaría por todos los medios que tuviera a su alcance, hacer que Reena y Gaudy se confesaran lo que sienten, porque al fin de al cabo ambos eran amigos suyos. Así, cada uno con sus pensamientos, llego la noche y con ello el tener que acampar en un escampado cercano al camino. Todos estaban muy cansados, la verdad es que habían iniciado la búsqueda de los ingredientes con mucha energía y eso les estaba pasando factura ahora. Reena esta vez no se quito el colgante donde esta el librito y se acostó. Cuando se quedo profundamente dormida una luz cálida salió del libro, esto sobresalto a Zeros pues noto un gran poder emanar del diminuto librito.  
  
Z-pues si que puede servir de algo ese diminuto librito-dijo con cara divertida L-¿no pensaras robárselo a mi hermana?¿verdad? Z-valla, no todo el mundo esta dormido L-contesta mi pregunta Z-tranquila no tengo intención de quitárselo pero me resulta curioso el librito L-espero que por tu bien estés diciendo la verdad, por cierto ¿como es que a un demonio de tanto renombre como tu le importa la cura de una quimera? Z-eso es un secreto L-no te atrevas a jugar conmigo Z-bueno no te pongas así, la verdad, no es que me importe pero como estoy de vacaciones y me aburro pues que menos que estar con tu hermana y sus amigos, así me entretengo con este grupito tan peculiar-dijo con una sonrisa  
  
Mientras tanto en los sueños de Reena pasaba algo extraño, aparecía una mujer de unos 23 años de edad, alta, delgada y muy hermosa. La susodicha se acercada a Reena a paso lento pero seguro, inspiraba seguridad, tranquilidad y armonía. Cuando estuvo a menos de tres metros de Reena se paro y la miro de arriba a bajo, le dedico una bonita sonrisa y la saludó.  
  
Chica- Hola señorita Invers R-hola ¿cómo es que me conoces? Chica-bueno todos estos días en los que no he podido comunicarme contigo te he estado observando R-¿quieres decir que no solo estas en los sueños? Chica-no, yo te acompaño siempre hasta que termine tu entrenamiento básico, después de eso el libro aumentara de tamaño para que puedas leer su interior y leer los hechizos mas poderosos y difíciles R-de acuerdo, pero ¿cómo te llamas? Chica-Padme R-Padme ¿empezamos ya? P-por supuesto, Creación de agua  
  
Un chorro de agua salió desde el suelo  
  
R-¿ese hechizo tiene base espiritual? P-en cierto modo, todos los hechizos que no son ni astrales, ni de magia blanca ni negra, utilizan en parte como fuente de energía, la energía espiritual R-pero esos hechizos ya los conozco P-lo se, pero ¿que te parecería si te digo que los utilizas de forma muy superficial como la mayoría de magos que los utiliza? R-¿qué quieres decir? P-tu observa, Creación de agua  
  
Una potente corriente de agua apareció llevándose consigo todo lo que encontrara a su paso, su fuerza era mucho mayor que el anterior y la cantidad también era muy superior.  
  
R-¿cómo has hecho eso? P-lo primero que te enseñare será a potenciar estos hechizos, es decir que los utilices en todo su esplendor y fuerza y después a regularlos a voluntad R-no sabia que estos hechizos pudieran ser tan fuertes P-bueno, no es fácil llegar al nivel que estoy yo pero tengo la certeza que tu no tendrás ningún problema. R-estupendo P-empecemos el entrenamiento R-si  
  
Así, Reena paso la noche, aprendiendo cosas nuevas, y los demás durmiendo placidamente.  
  
A la mañana siguiente a Reena se la veía descansada, con buena cara y contenta (demasiado contenta), así que Luna empezó un interrogatorio a la hora del desayuno.  
  
L-bueno ¿qué tal el primera clase? R-bien L-¿solo bien?¿no dices nada mas? R-¿por qué no esperas que termine de desayunar y luego hablamos? L-esta bien  
  
Así que después de haber desayunado, comenzaron la caminata y el interrogatorio comenzó de nuevo.  
  
L-bueno Reena ¿qué tal?¿cómo es la creadora del libro?¿qué te ha dicho? R-bueno me ha ido bien, es una chica muy maja y dice que no tendré problemas con los hechizos mas básicos L-entonces ¿todo bien? R-si pero ¿por qué tienes tanto interés? L-bueno hermanita, es que como te habrás dado cuenta ese libro es muy especial y me gustaría saber si tenias problemas con él R-de momento no L-bien, por cierto ¿cómo es que estas tan contenta? R-pues la verdad es que no lo se, solo me siento bien  
  
Así, entre mañanas tranquilas(con alguna banda de ladrones y algún monstruito a quienes atizar) y las noches de lecciones, Reena estaba bastante contenta a pesar de que estaba con su hermana y que estaba preocupada por el comportamiento extraño de Gaudy. Era extraño, sentía que todo iba a salir bien a pesar de que no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para decirle nada de lo que siente a Gaudy.¡Reena Invers no piensa en esas cosas! habría dicho hasta hace poco pero ya no era así, ahora pensaba en estas cosas muy a menudo, pensaba en su relación con Gaudy, con su hermana, con sus amigos, en todo y eso no era normal al menos en ella. Y aun así se sentía bien, relajada, porque cada vez que pensaba en que no debería pensar en cosas como esas se le venia a la cabeza aquel consejo que le dio Ixion en la prueba que pasó "sentir amor, amistad.... no es una debilidad sino todo lo contrario, el amor es la fuerza mas fuerte del universo, mas fuerte incluso que las fuerzas del destino"¿realmente seria así? quizás si quizás no, no sabía que pensar pero se inclinaba mas por el si (muy raro en ella pero se sentía........bueno ¿que decir?........estaba enamorada ¿qué mayor dicha que esa?)  
  
Tres día fueron los que tardaron en llegar a Zeferia, al llegar todos menos Luna, Reena, Gaudy y Zeros se hospedaron en la casa de Filia y las hermanas, Gaudy y Zeros se fueron a casa de Reena y Luna. Cuando llegaron, Reena se paro delante de la casa contemplándola detenidamente, todo seguía igual. Era una pequeña casa de dos pisos. En el piso de abajo, estaba el salón, la cocina y la despensa y en el piso de arriba estaba las habitaciones(la de sus padres, la de Luna y la de Reena que era la mas pequeña) y el cuarto de baño. Detrás de la casa había como una segunda despensa donde se ponía los alimentos de los animales de la casa(gallinas y una vaca) además de los barriles de vino que sacaban cuando era cosecha en el pueblo, y pegado un granero donde estaban los animales. Cuando entraron Luna les dijo a los chicos que tendrían que dormir en el salón(aunque sus padres no estaban no quería utilizar la habitación). No tuvieron objeción puesto que el sofá del salón era lo suficientemente grande como para que Gaudy, aunque acurrucado, cabía y Zeros no necesitaba dormir. A la mañana siguiente se reunieron con los demás en el restaurante, Filia le había pedido a Jiras que cuidara a Vargaf y este accedió encantado, lo que le dio a Filia mas tranquilidad y esto no paso desapercibido cuando Zeros vio a Filia en el restaurante.  
  
Z-valla labios de lagartija se te ve mas relajada, será que ayer te lo pasaste muy bien-dijo con una sonrisa picarona F-bueno y a ti que te importa-dijo siguiéndole el juego cosa que le sorprendió bastante a Zeros Z-valla pues sea lo que sea que hizo debería hacerlo mas a menudo así me lo pasare mejor-pensó bastante animado  
  
En el restaurante Luna le dijo a Reena donde podrían encontrar la flor que necesitaban. Como dijo Luna no estaba muy lejos del restaurante, estaba en un bosque cercano, estuvieron toda la tarde buscándolo has que en la zona mas tétrica del bosque donde parecía que no había rastro de vida, se vio en el fondo de una gruta oscura una luz blanca cegadora, luz que provenía del lirio. Cuando arrancaron el lirio dejo de brillar y la gruta empezó a ceder, salieron justo a tiempo, pues cuando salieron la gruta se desplomo  
  
R-no se porque me da que este va he ser el ingrediente mas fácil de encontrar y coger S-opino lo mismo Zel-probablemente A-bueno pero ya nos falta uno menos F-deberíamos volver a Zeferia para descansar y emprender nuestro viaje mas descansados S-si, además así podremos despedirnos de la hermana de Reena R-si, bueno, también podemos comprar los mapas G-pues esta anocheciendo  
  
A paso liguero llegaron a Zeferia y se fueron a dormir. A la mañana todos se despidieron de Luna, esta le advirtió a su hermana que no toleraría que pasara tanto tiempo sin que al menos la visitase además de decirle donde encontraría a las ninfas y también y sin que nadie lo notase le advirtió a Zeros que como le hiciese algo a su hermana se enteraría de quien es Luna Invers. Después se dirigieron a una pequeña tienda escondida a las afuera de Zeferia donde compraron varios mapas todos de muy buena calidad, y con la ayuda de los mapas decidieron el orden de búsqueda de los ingredientes que por supuesto era el mas lógico, es decir por cercanía de los lugares y decidieron lo siguiente: 1º irían a Tec en busca del zafiro, 2º irían en busca de la ninfa que estaba en un bosque muy extenso y espeso que estaba aunque desviándose un poco entre Tec y las montañas de Katar, 3º por la sabia y por el agua del manantial, 4º irían en busca del minotauro que según Zeros por un bosque cercano había un grupo de ellos y por último irían en busca del unicornio que estaba, según Gaudy, en un bosque que había en una montaña que estaba alejada de cualquier rastro de cuidad, o pueblo o aldea. Con la organización hecha se dispusieron a partir a su nuevo destino que ahora era la cuidad de Tec. 


	6. Capitulo 5: En busca de los ingredientes...

5º Capitulo: En busca de los ingredientes 2º parte  
El segundo ingrediente: La cuidad de Tec y la mina de los enanos  
  
Hacia varias horas que nuestros amigos habían salido de Zeferia y nuestros amigos caminaban por un amplio camino de tierra que cruzaba un inmenso bosque  
  
A-¿alguien ha estado en la ciudad de Tec alguna vez?  
  
Z-yo estuve una vez y hacen una tarta de manzana riquísima  
  
Zel-Zeros los demonios no necesitan comer y a ti siempre que te veo tienes un postre en la mano  
  
Z-bueno, la verdad es que me encanta lo dulce-dijo con su típica cara risueña  
  
Hombre-ALTO AHÍ!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
R-estupendo bandidos, la verdad es que me estaba empezando a aburrir  
  
Unos treinta bandidos salieron de entre los matorrales  
  
Hombre2-NO TENEIS ESCAPATORIA  
  
R-como si quisiésemos escapar, Golpe de viento-Un golpe de aire con la fuerza de un huracán arraso todo a su paso haciendo volar a los bandidos (y a medio bosque) a varios kilómetros de distancia.  
  
S-Pero Reena ¿cómo has hecho eso?  
  
Zel-normalmente ese hechizo solo consigue enviar a varias personas unos cuantos metros de distancia, no a TREINTA PERSONAS Y A MEDIO BOSQUE, ADEMÁS DE SABER DONDE HABRAN CAIDO  
  
Z-valla, valla, Reena me sorprendiste y mira que al escuchar ese hechizo creí que querías jugar un poco  
  
R-y eso quería  
  
F-entonces tenemos un problema  
  
S-creo Reena que deberías dejar la magia durante un tiempo-dijo temerosa por la probable reacción de Reena  
  
R-tienes razón  
  
Todos-O_o?  
  
R-que?¿por que me miráis con esa cara?  
  
A-veras Reena es que, como decirlo, ¿no te has cabreado por lo que ha dicho Shilfi?  
  
R-no además que creo saber cual es la razón y dentro de poco pasara  
  
G-¿estas segura?  
  
R-si Gaudy, pero venga que hay prisa  
  
Zel-cierto, que contra antes lleguemos menos faltara para hacer la poción y convertirme de nuevo en humano  
  
Y siguieron el camino, que por cierto solo quedaba un montón de piedras pues todo el sustrato del suelo estaba por los aires (n_nU), hasta que llego la noche y tuvieron que acampar.  
  
Reena se acostó pronto para poder hablar con Padme.  
  
R-Padme, mira que hoy he usado un hechizo..........  
  
P-ya lo se, solo una semana creo que tardaras en aprender lo suficiente para poder controlar todos los hechizos perfectamente  
  
R-bueno, entonces prosigamos ¿no?  
  
P-por supuesto  
  
Dos días tardaron en llegar a la ciudad de Tec, es una cuidad un poco alejada y todos sus ciudadanos eran muy simpáticos, amables y alegres. Se hospedaron en la única posada-restaurante de la ciudad y le preguntaron a la posadera que si sabia donde podrían encontrar el "Zafiro Blanco", la posadera les dijo que había una mina a las afueras pero que era de unos enanos que tenían muy malas pulgas. Así, después de almorzar se dirigieron hacia la mina en cuestión, por suerte no estaba muy lejos, así que llegaron enseguida y se encontraron con una mina no muy grande pero lo suficientemente grande para que pudiesen entrar. Cuando llegaron al fondo de la mina encontraron un montón de lo que parecía cristales; eran muy hermosos y estaban clavados por toda la pared de la mina, cuando Zel fue a coger uno apareció de la nada unos cuantos enanos con cara de pocos amigos  
  
Enano1-¿Qué crees que haces?  
  
Zel-pues iba a...  
  
Enano2-no hables con ellos son humanos por lo tanto son idiotas  
  
R-oye renacuajo quien te crees que eres para insultarme  
  
S-Reena calma, no es bueno que te sulfures  
  
Z-si que sino saldrá todo volando jejeje  
  
R-Zeros, ven aquí- dijo Reena muuuy suavemente  
  
R-¡¡¡CALLATEEE!!!-le grito en el oído con toda su furia  
  
S-calma Reena que es malo para......-Shilfi paro porque todos los enanos se quedaron mirando a Reena con cara embobada  
  
A-¿Qué les pasa?  
  
Z-Se han enamorado de Reena, seguro-dijo con una sonrisa-¡auch!-dijo después del capón que le propino Reena- nif nif ¿Qué te he hecho?  
  
Enano2-encantado de conocerte hermosa-dijo el que se notaba como líder de los enanos a Reena  
  
Todos(hasta Reena)-O_O?  
  
Z-ves como tenia razón  
  
R-¿y como es eso?  
  
Enano3-¡que furia!  
  
Enano4-¡que fuego!  
  
Enano1-¡eso es una mujer de verdad!  
  
Todos(de nuevo)-O_o?.........^-^UU  
  
Enano2-Me llamo Filtione, Filt para mis amigos-dijo extendiéndole la mano a Reena  
  
R-Reena, encantada.  
  
F-¿queríais un "Zafiro blanco"?  
  
R-pues si  
  
Filt-venid con nosotros  
  
S-¿tu crees que sea precavido?-le susurro a Filia  
  
F-no lo se  
  
R-venga, vamos  
  
Nuestros amigos siguieron a Filt y vieron como el resto de los enanos se iban por otro camino mas estrecho  
  
Filt-tendremos que ir por el camino largo, sois demasiado altos  
  
Cada vez se adentraban más en el bosque y cuando ya había pasado una media hora de viaje, llegaron a un pueblecito con casas, comercios, médicos y todo lo que hay en una ciudad pero a tamaño reducido. Cuando llegaron todos los enanos se quedaban mirando a Reena como si estuvieran viendo a una diosa y las enanas la miraban como si fuera una de ellos y al resto con cara de asco. Llegaron a lo que parecía la casa del rey, líder o como le llamaran allí.  
  
Filt-Buenas padre, aquí traigo a unos humanos que quieren un "Zafiro Blanco"  
  
EnanoMayor-Me llamo Altani, Alt para los amigos, bueno ¿y que recibiremos a cambio?  
  
R-usted pida  
  
Alt-bueno.......me han dicho que tienes temperamento y eso me gusta, así que creo que lo que te pediré no te resultara muy difícil. A parte de Filt tengo otro hijo, se llama Dorandio, pero le gusta que le llamen Doran...pues veras mi difunta esposa era la enana con mas carácter de todas, porque entonces no hubiese sido mi mujer, bueno que desvarío del tema.el caso es que no quiere ni comer, ni hablar ni nada de nada desde que murió mi mujer y me gustaría que intentaras convencerlo para que deje esa actitud.  
  
R-¿eso es lo que quiere? ¿Cuántos años tiene?  
  
Alt-7  
  
R-bueno creo que podré pero le advierto que no tengo mucha paciencia y no se me da bien los niños ¿no quiere mejor que lo intente Amel..ehi...Shilfi?  
  
Alt-mi mujer tampoco lo tenía así que a lo mejor te hace caso, Filt trae a tu hermano  
  
Filt se fue por una de las puertas que había en la sala y al poco rato llego con un niño hermano, con el pelo negro y los ojos aguamarina, era un niño muy guapo pero tenía la cara triste, la verdad es que tenia rasgos humanos y nuestros amigos se le quedaron viendo  
  
Alt-su madre era humana  
  
Hay estaba la explicación, después de un momento de silencio donde nadie decía nada sonó una campana  
  
Alt-la hora de merendar Doran  
  
El niño puso cara de asco y se sentó en el suelo  
  
Alt-ya estamos....Reena, tu y Doran irán a otra habitación e inténtalo y si lo consigues un Zafiro Blanco es tuyo.  
  
Ahí fue cuando Doran se dio cuenta de los extraños, los vio a todos y se quedo viendo a la que se le estaba acercando (Reena), se fueron a los jardines donde había una mesa con una rica merienda.  
  
R-ósea que si se come lo que hay en este plato yo tengo el zafiro blanco y podremos seguir con el siguiente ingrediente-pensó Reena mientras iba con el niño a los jardines.  
  
Mientras en la sala de la corona  
  
G-pobre niño, no sabe como es Reena  
  
A-estoy de acuerdo  
  
Alt-mejor, mi mujer era así  
  
Z-una pregunta, ¿Filt no es semihumano? ¿Verdad?  
  
Filt-mi padre se separo de mi madre al volverse una blanda después de tenerme y después conoció a la madre de Doran, una verdadera enana de los pies a la cabeza aunque fuese humana.  
  
En los jardines de palacio  
  
R-comete eso-el niño volvió a sentarte en el suelo  
  
R-he dicho que te comas eso-el niño se rió a lo bajo  
  
R-mira niño yo tengo muy poca paciencia, así que te recomiendo que te comas eso-el niño negó con la cabeza  
  
R-DORANDIO, HE DICHO QUE TE COMAS ESO-dijo Reena al borde de la histeria, ahí el niño levanto la cabeza con asombro, desde la muerte de su madre nadie le llamaba así y menos le gritaba de esa manera, esa manera tan propia de su madre.  
  
D-¿y sino que?-dijo dolido ¡NADIE PODIA COPIAR A SU MADRE!  
  
R-te voy a..-dijo cuando le iba a dar un capón pero cuando estaba a punto de pegarle se detuvo, ¡iba a pegar a un niño pequeño!, ella no hacia eso, ¡no soy como mi hermana! Reena recupero la compostura-que te lo comas.  
  
Doran se había quedado estático esperando el golpe, cuando vio que no iba ha pegarle fue cuando realmente pensó ¡es como mama!, así que se levanto del suelo, fue a la mesa y se puso a comer la merienda. Reena cuando lo vio que se lo estaba comiendo, sonrió y Doran al verla sonreír, sonrió también ¡si que se parecía a mama!  
  
D-te pareces a mama  
  
R-¿si? La querías mucho ¿verdad?  
  
D-si, ella era buena conmigo, todo el mundo la tenia por su carácter pero conmigo era muy buena, así como tu-dijo con lagrimas en lo ojos, no lo soporto mas y corrió donde estaba Reena y la abrazó.  
  
Reena estaba sorprendida y la verdad le había tocado la fibra sensible y le respondió el abrazo-ya, ya, sh, no pasa nada-ella misma se sorprendía de cómo podía ser de buena cuando le tocaban la fibra sensible. Cuando Doran se calmó, Reena le llevo a la mesa y le dijo que terminara la merienda, él lo comió con gusto hasta que le surgió una duda  
  
D-Reena ¿te vas a quedar conmigo?-dijo con esperanza  
  
R-pues...no puedo, pero podemos escribirnos si quieres-dijo rápidamente al ver la cara de tristeza del niño  
  
D-¿todos los días?  
  
R-claro  
  
D-vale-dijo sonriente  
  
Al cabo de una hora Reena y Doran llegaron a la sala del trono (de la corona o como sea), el niño iba feliz y no paraba de contarle cosas a Reena que escuchaba atentamente ¡si que se había encariñado con el niño!  
  
Alt-¿Cómo ha ido?  
  
D-bien pa'- dijo con una sonrisa corriendo hacia se padre  
  
Filt-Dorandio que bueno que vuelvas a ser el de antes  
  
D-no me llames Dorandio-dijo con mala cara  
  
Filt-claro hermanito-dijo revolviéndole el pelo  
  
Alt-bueno Reena lo conseguiste, traed un Zafiro Blanco  
  
Un enano trajo una caja donde allí había un Zafiro Blanco resplandeciente. Cuando se iban a ir.  
  
D-Reena.....-corrió hacia ella y le hizo una señal para que se agachara, esta lo hizo y Doran le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, después le dijo-recuerda que es una promesa y que un enano enfadado es muy pesado-dijo sonriente  
  
Nuestros amigos (menos Reena evidentemente)-O_O?  
  
R-claro-dijo con una sonrisa  
  
Nuestros amigos (de nuevo)-O_o?.............o_O?...............O_O  
  
Cuando llegaron a la ciudad era de noche y se fueron a la posada a dormir. A la Mañana siguiente, en el desayuno  
  
S-Reena ¿que le prometiste al chico?  
  
R-escribirle  
  
Todos (menos Reena)-O_o  
  
R- ¬¬U ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Todos-nada, nada  
  
Así después de desayunar se dirigieron había el siguiente ingrediente, ¡NINFAS TEMBLAR! 


	7. No tardare almenos eso espero

Creo que voy tardar bastante en actualizar porque estoy seca de ideas ^^*, sorry, creo que mi musa se fue de vacaciones sin avisarme y a saber por donde anda ^^* Gracias a Linita-Gabriev, a Maryhttha y a Zelda M Me animo mucho ^-^  
  
Un abrazo y bechito  
  
Desmarcada 


End file.
